Bocchan?
by Neko-ChanYaoi4life
Summary: First ch is summary
1. Intro

Hi this is another one of my stories. YAY!

While everything is normal at the Phantomehive manor Sebastian and Ciel are transported to the Chrysalis Para a white door and chamber that has been closed for centuries. Grell, William, Alois, Claude, and Ash are there as well. How will they escape, Will Sebastian find he wants more that Ciel's soul , What are dark angels , and what is Ciel's Rose? All this and more will be answered, but you'll have to stay with me on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Wha…

In the early morning Golden rays swept over the Phantomhive Estate melting the white world on this December dawn .One… individual in the mansion would awaken at this hour…

Sebastian's P. O. V.

My eyelids fluttered open as I sensed dawn breaking; by the slight rays I estimated it to be six o'clock, sufficient time to go take a stroll in the Garden before the day starts, go rouse the servants, and go awaken my master from his slumber. With a sigh I made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I placed the last layer of toast on the china and headed out of the dining room to check on the servants. Bard was aiding the maid with silverware that somehow has something red on it, while finny was catching that moronic demon dog. I knew my master only took him to spite me and see my reaction, but one good thing came out of it. If the servants disobeyed or the house was attacked, he could take care of it for me.

I gazed at the garden and let out a content sigh, nothing was ruined yet and my bocchan's favorite Ivory roses where deflecting strands of silver, sapphire, and brimstone. It was a pleasant sight to behold before chaos erupted. It was getting close to 7 and I had to set bocchan's cart with the daily newspaper and tea, if I started now I should arrive at his room at 7. I gazed at the splendid scenery once more before I departed the garden.

Seven o'clock exactly

A kick opens the door and I rolled the cart to the nightstand. Adverting my gaze from the cart to my master, I found the silk, crimson covers carcasing his form in the overly large bed, his delicate lips parted to take air into his little lungs, slate hair slightly wispy from his sleep. Despite his fragile appearance my master is the strongest human I've contracted with.

I strolled open to the curtains letting light flood the room.

"Master time to get up."

I received a light sigh in response. I strode over to his bed, leaned down and whispered into his ear

"Bocchan."

Only my inhuman agility kept us from butting heads.

"Ah… Very good you're awake."

I found my mouth curve into a smirk. He only sent me a frosty glare. I forgot how easily riled up he can become.

"What's on my schedule for today Sebastian?"

His voice was full of irritation.

"From eight until nine you have violin lessons, ten till twelve French, then lunch. One until three is dancing, four to five in fencing, and six until seven is paperwork for the company."

I quikly gathered his Azure attire and dressed him while he let an annoyed sigh gust out.

"Fine, hurry up on breakfast I want to start doing some paperwork early."

I jolted in shock, Bocchan, working early. I placed my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, he never likes to work so early. Ciel pushed my hand off and started towards the door,

"Breakfast, in my study."

Then he opened the door and exited.

He never wants to start early, but his forehead felt fine. What is…oh my, I'm an Idiot! His birthday is almost here, and that is also the anniversary of his parent's death. Even if he doesn't show it, I know their death's upsets him so. Plus ever since he has always dogged celebrating his birthday, and hasn't shown one true joyful smile.

See it was Christmas time in London, and his mother promised to read him stories and maybe let sleep with her and his father. Something veered that plan off track. He found his Mansion being devoured by the salamander. He rushed to find his parents and when he did, half of their bodied were cut off and they were sowed together, but he wouldn't reveal who did it, I think the trauma made him forget that important detail.

Then sometime later, he was tortured and branded. He didn't go into details much, except that he was humiliated and treated worse than any animal. He summoned me and told me to kill all of them. His only other significant orders were to never betray him, and do not lie to me. He hasn't given me many other serious orders since, except for cases and such.

I wish I knew of a way to bring a joyful smile to his stoic or solemn face. Wait a minute he is only a meal to you nothing more, why should you worry about him that much. You picked him to get a good meal, not to fix his shattered heart. And since when do you have feelings of pity and sorrow. You're a demon, stop feeling such trivial things.

I sighed and started to go retrieve his breakfast when I heard a scream.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I bolted to his office and pounded on the wooden frame. I only heard another cry, so I smashed the door and found Ciel being grasped by white hands. I rushed and managed to clutch his wavering hand before we were engulfed in a blinding white light and neither Ciel nor I knew if we were coming back, nor the turbulence that followed us and will forever engrave itself in in our minds and the rest of history.


End file.
